You Never Know
by Allysa Bradley
Summary: Amy Candler found herself in a sudden turn of events. Suddenly, she doesn't know who to trust...what to believe. Will Amy make the right choice? >>>>>Read please! And give reviews! I really worked hard on this one!
1. Default Chapter

Dark Secrets

You Never Know

Prologue

The phone rang, and Mary Jaleski's heart skipped a beat. She slowly walked across the room and picked it up.

"Hello?" Mary put the receiver close to her ear.

"What's up, Mary." A low, familiar voice greeted her.

Mary almost dropped the phone. She hadn't been expecting this call. Not yet.

"It's on." The voice continued.

Mary knew what that meant. The mission was in effect. She had to move fast. "I see. But Marcus, why so soon?"

"There's no time to waste here, Mary. Are you in or not?"

"Of course I'm in." Mary said quickly. She knew there was no other choice. She had to do what she had been told. "When will I start?"

The man on the other line chuckled. "As soon as you can. We have to get this project going. You know the organization is still on the run. Project crescent can't move on without the clones."

"I know that." Mary muttered. "So when will I go to Los Angeles and pick up this…kid?"

"How about tomorrow? I will arrange the plane tickets for you."

Mary's heart jumped to her throat. _Tomorrow! _How could she prepare for all this overnight? But she knew better than to argue. "Fine. Where in Los Angeles?"

"Parkside. You're picking up Amy number Seven." There was a pause. "Candler. Yes, the kid's name is Amy Candler. One of the former scientists had taken custody of her. How smart."

Mary held her breath. She knows who Amy Candler is. In fact, they've met before. As friends. Mary felt like a traitor doing this to her.

"Marcus…" Mary said tentatively. "Are you sure this is…right?"

"I don't give a damn. As long as I get my paycheck, I'd do what they tell me to do."

"You don't really believe, that, Marcus. You know you care about the clones."

"You don't know anything, Mary." answered Marcus coldly.

"Marcus, those clones are humans too. They're not just some guinea pigs they can experiment on!" Mary blurted out. 

"Oh, so you're against Project Crescent now?" Marcus' voice was challenging.

"Marcus!" Mary cried. "All I'm trying to say is…" her voice trailed off, suddenly unable find the words.

"Listen, Mary. Why don't you just do it? You're only going to get yourself into trouble. You know how serious they are about this." He paused. "That is, unless you want to end up like your father."

A wave of nausea swept through Mary. Tears stung the back if her eyes. _My father. Dr. Jaleski. The former director of Project Crescent._ Her mind raced. It hasn't been long since Dr. Jaleski's murder. Mary knew that he was killed because of his involvement with the clones. He had tried to help them, particularly Amy Candler. Mary never found out who killed him, though.

Anger over her father's death suddenly replaced her sadness.

"Is that a threat?" Mary asked.

Marcus sighed. "Mary, can we just get this over with?"

"I asked you a question, Marcus. Were you threatening me?" Mary asked in a firm, almost defensive voice.

"Frankly, yes. You have to realize that this is dangerous, Mary. You have to cooperate." Marcus warned. "You know what the consequences might be."

__

That stopped Mary.

"Fine." Mary breathed. "See me at the airport tomorrow."

Chapter One

Amy Candler looked at her bestfriend. "Tasha, just wondering, but do you feel weird being…you know, friends with a clone? I mean, I'm genetically engineered, and I'm…well, superior to ordinary people."

Tasha looked up from the book she was reading. "What made you think that? Amy, I don't care what you are. You're my bestfriend and that's the only thing that counts."

"I know that, but…well, I dunno. I guess I'm just being paranoid." Amy muttered, a distant look in her eyes.

Tasha looked at her bestfriend curiously. Amy had never been like this before. Tasha thinks Amy should be grateful for being physically and intellectually superior to ordinary people. If Amy was upset for being different…well, she sure never showed it. That is, not until now.

"Amy, you know, I don't feel weird at all being friends with you. If anything, I feel special." Tasha reassured her.

Amy seemed to perk up at this. She smiled. "Thanks, Tasha."

"Of course, I'm sure Eric feels special too. Maybe even extra special, since he's your boyfriend." Tasha teased.

Amy grinned. Eric was Tasha's brother. And, like Tasha, he'd been really close to Amy, despite the fact that Amy was different. And he sincerely cares about her, which is something Amy couldn't say about most of the people in her life.

"Tasha…I'm sorry if you often get involved in my problems…" Amy started.

"Amy, it's okay." Tasha said softly. "Stop worrying about it."

Amy looked hesitant, but she stayed quiet.

Tasha suddenly wondered why Amy suddenly felt like this. True, Amy had been in a lot of troubles, with the organization. But that's because the organization wanted to capture Amy and use her superior genetic structure to take over the world. And Amy certainly can't let _that _happen.

But Tasha really never minded the fact that by helping Amy, she's actually putting her own life into danger. In fact, she never really thought about it that way. Before, all she worried about was Amy, and how to protect Amy from the organization and many others like them. 

Tasha sighed. Why was she thinking all this? It's not like Amy was in any kind of danger. What was the point of all this worrying?

Tasha decided to change the subject. "I think we better get home, Amy. It's getting late."

Amy nodded absently.

They walked around the block to their houses, which happened to be right beside each other.

"You want to hang at my house for a while?" Amy asked. "I really don't have anything to do."

Tasha shrugged. "Sure."

They went in, heading straight to the den. To their surprise, someone was there. And both Amy and Tasha knew who the person is.

"Mary!" Amy exclaimed, her hand automatically clutching the pendant of the necklace Dr. Jaleski had given her before he died. It was a crescent moon, it always reminded of who she is, a clone.

Mary smiled when she saw Amy. "Hi, Amy. It's been a long time."

Amy nodded, wondering what Mary was doing here.

Mary nodded solemnly. "You must be wondering what brought me here."

"Yes. Is something wrong?" Amy asked worriedly.

Mary's solemn expression was suddenly replaced with a smile. "Oh no, nothing like that. It's because of my job. I'm going to be working here for a couple of months or so. Anyway, I decided visit you guys. You know, to see if everything's okay…" 

Amy smiled. "Everything's fine, Mary. Thank you, anyway." 

"Well, I'm sure glad to hear that. Anyway, I'm staying in a hotel nearby. If anything went wrong, you can call me." 

"Oh, that's ok." Amy wondered why Mary was suddenly so concerned about her. It's not like there was any recent encounters with the organization. There was absolutely nothing that could have caused Mary to worry. At least, not to Amy's knowledge. Just then, she saw her mother coming into the den. "Hi, mom." 

Nancy Candler barely glanced at her and Tasha. "Oh, hi kids." She turned to Mary. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Oh, don't bother. I'm going to be leaving soon." Mary sighed warily. "I'm going to have a very busy schedule in the next few weeks. This is probably my only chance to visit you. I'm glad everything's fine."

Nancy gazed at Mary for a moment. "Yes. Of course." 

Amy was good in reading people's expressions. But she can't quite place the look on her mother's face.

Mary stood up. "Well, I better get going. Nice talking to you guys." 

Nancy led her to the door. "Mary, can you give me a number where I can reach you?"

"Oh, yes, of course. Here." Mary handed Nancy a card.

Amy wondered why this was necessary. As far as she knows, nothing was wrong. Nothing to be worried about. She couldn't find any reason why it would be necessary to take Mary's number. Of course, her mother was probably just trying to keep in touch, as she would with her other close friends. But Nancy and Mary hardly know each other. 

Mary looked back at the girls. "Well, bye Amy, Tasha. Take care of yourselves."

Amy and Tasha nodded almost at the same time. They both watched as Mary went out and got into her car.

"Well, she sure looked worried about you, Amy. I wonder why?" Tasha suddenly commented.

Amy realized that Tasha had been quiet the whole time Mary was here. Amy thought about Tasha's remark. "Maybe because of all those things that had happened…you know. Dr. Jaleski's death…the organization…there's actually a lot to worry about. When you think about it." 

"I still don't see why she suddenly appeared here in Parkside." Tasha insisted.

"It's because of her job." Amy reminded her.

"What a coincidence." Tasha remarked. "Her job _happened _to send her here."

It didn't take Amy long to get what Tasha was implying. Tasha was suspicious, that much was obvious. Amy is a bit suspicious too. But she's quite certain that she could trust Mary. After all, she knows Mary. Besides, Mary is Dr. Jaleski's daughter. And Dr. Jaleski had been very kind to her. He had risked his life in order to save hers.

"I'm sure there's nothing to worry about, Tasha." Amy assured Tasha, though Amy had her own doubts too.

"You never know." Tasha insisted, seeming to be deep in thought.

If Amy had only known how right Tasha was.


	2. Amy's decision

You Never Know

You Never Know

Chapter Two

It was Saturday, no school, and Amy was in her room, doing nothing. Well, mainly staring at the ceiling and thinking. Thinking of all those times Tasha and Eric had risked their lives to help her. Thinking of all those deaths her mere _existence _had caused. Dr. Jaleski…Mr. Devon, and many other people who died because of her.

Amy felt bad…almost guilty. These people…they died because of her. Amy couldn't even bare to think of it.

Amy groaned and buried her face into her pillow. She suddenly wondered why she felt like this. She never had been like this before. Normally, she'd be all too happy to be alive and well.

And now…She sighed. Wondering how it would be like to be just a normal kid. A kid with a normal life.

__

Stop it, Amy! Amy scolded herself. Amy knew she should be thankful for being…much more superior to other people. Amy couldn't understand why all of a sudden, she felt so…upset about it.

She jumped when the phone rang. With a sigh, she sat up on her bed and reached for the phone. "Hello?"

"Amy!" A vaguely familiar voice exclaimed.

Amy frowned…she knows that voice. "Mary?"

"Yes, Amy. It's me. Listen, meet me at the park at two o'clock? It's urgent." Mary's voice was tired and frantic at the same time.

A distant alarm went off at the back of Amy's head. "Why, Mary, is something wrong?"

"Yes. I'm so sorry, Amy."

"What do you mean?" Amy asked, slightly confused.

"Amy, there's no time." Mary said, a slight hint of impatience in her voice.

"Mary, what _happened_?" Amy wanted to know.

"No time to explain, meet me at the park. At exactly two o'clock, okay?"

And _click _Mary was gone.

Amy slowly put down the phone. What could have happened? Mary sounded so frantic…so worried. This was quite strange to Amy. After all, Mary Jaleski was never actually involved with Project Crescent. In fact, she has absolutely _nothing _to do with Project Crescent, nor the organization. That is, before the Project was terminated. Besides the fact that she's the daughter of Dr. Jaleski, Amy couldn't see any other reason why Mary is suddenly involved with _her_, Amy Candler.

Amy glanced at the clock, it was one-thirty. Almost time to go to the park. Amy decided to call Tasha first, before anything else.

She picked up the phone and dialed Tasha's number. After three rings, someone finally answered.

"Hello?" It was Eric, Tasha's brother.

"Eric! I'm so glad to talk to you—"

"Um, listen, Amy…" Eric's voice sounded tired and wary. "I'm kinda in a hurry, I'd get back to you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Wait!" Amy cried before Eric had the chance to hang up.

"What?" Eric asked, sounding a little annoyed. 

"Is Tasha there?"

"No." Eric paused. "This sounds urgent. Is something wrong?"

"Yes."

Silence on the other end.

"Eric?" Amy said, wondering if Eric was still there. 

"Tasha just called. She said there's trouble." Eric finally said.

Amy sucked in her breath. This is getting more serious. "Where is Tasha?"

"I don't know. She really rushed at me when she called. All she said was go to the park. She said you might be in trouble, Amy."

The park. The alarms at the back of Amy's head went off and got louder and louder. "Eric…Mary called, she told me to go to the park too."

"Mary?" Eric asked blankly.

"Yes, Mary, Dr. Jaleski's daughter." Amy explained.

"This sounds serious, Amy. You think…" Eric's voice trailed off.

"So what else is new? I bet the organization is behind all this." Amy muttered.

Eric was silent for a moment. "So…are you still going to the park?"

Without hesitation, Amy said. "Yes. Why not?"

The park was crowded. Amy suddenly wondered why the organization chose a place like this to…well, to do whatever they planned to do.

"I wonder what they're up to." Eric said, carefully looking around.

Amy nodded, keeping an eye for Mary or Tasha. It was five minutes before two. Eric and Amy had come early on purpose. 

Again, Amy began to have doubts on Mary Jaleski. Sure, Mary had been kind to her. But at times like this, Amy just doesn't know what to believe.

As if on cue, an unusually strong hand suddenly grabbed her arm. Amy's first impulse was to pull her arm off, which she's sure she can do, thanks to her superior strength. But she restrained herself.

She whirled around to face the person, expecting to see Mary or Tasha, or maybe somebody from the organization. But what she saw blew her away.

It was someone she least expected. Another Amy. Another one of the twelve clones created by Project Crescent, twelve years ago.

Amy's jaw dropped open. Eric must have been shocked too; he was also standing there, speechless.

The other Amy nodded. She looked almost exactly like Amy. The only difference was that her chin-length hair. Amy Candler's hair was much longer.

The clone nodded. "You must be Amy number Seven. I'm Amy number Nine. My parents named me Amanda, though." She smiled strangely. "Nice to see you, Amy."

Amy was finally able to speak. "What are you doing here? And how did you know about me?"

Amanda chuckled. "Relax, Amy, I'm not here to hurt you. I went here with my family." She gave Amy a warm, friendly smile. "We look like twins, my foster parents are going to _freak _if they saw you."

Amy willed herself to smile. All of a sudden, she felt easy and comfortable with Amanda. Maybe it was just natural for her; after all, they're practically sisters…

"How did you know about Amy?" Eric suddenly asked in firm defensive voice.

Amanda turned to him. "Well, I know of course. Unlike most of the other clones, I knew about Project Crescent long before. In fact, I know where exactly the other clones are."

Amy was suddenly excited. "Really?"

"Yes, one is in Canada, the another is in France…Annie something. I heard you have met her." Amanda said.

"Yeah, I met her before," Amy said thoughtfully, remembering the unpleasant memories of her stay in France not too long ago. She remembered how Annie, the clone that's living in France, had been part of the neo-nazis. She stopped. "Hey, how did you know about all this?"

"Like I said, I know people from the project." Amanda replied, a strange smile on her lips.

"There is _no _Project Crescent. Not anymore. It was terminated years ago." Amy said, frowning at Amanda.

"Whoever told you that?" Amanda asked.

Amy hesitated. "One of the scientists from the Project."

"Ah, Nancy Candler? Your foster mother?" Amanda smiled. "I heard of her. She was one of the scientists that terminated the project, right? Of course, your mother, Ms. Candler, may not know everything about it. There _still _isa Project Crescent. And considering that I know most of the people from there, I should know."

Amy stiffened. Does this mean the Project was not successfully terminated? 

"Oh, which reminds me, I need to tell you that somebody you know is in one of the labs right now." Amanda said.

Amy's jaw tightened. "Somebody I know? Who?"

"Tasha Morgan. I've been told that's her name." Amanda answered.

"Tasha?" Eric exclaimed.

"They said she will not be released until you showed up for the tests, Amy." Amanda continued. "You should come with me." She reached for Amy's hand.

"Amy, no!" Eric pulled Amy back. "Don't go with her. You never know, she might be from the organization!"

Amy was thinking differently. "No, Eric, she's from Project Crescent."

"What's the difference?" Eric cried. "Don't go, Amy."

Amanda laughed. "Don't be silly, Eric. I'm not here to kidnap Amy. Like I said, the Project just needs her for the tests." She turned to Amy. "Come on."

Amy gazed at Amanda, a replica of her. Amy couldn't understand it, but something in her genuinely trusts Amanda. She took a step forward.

"Amy!" Eric cried, grabbing her shoulder.

"Eric, there's nothing to worry about." Amy assured him. "Project Crescent doesn't mean to hurt us."

Eric just stood there, staring at Amy. "Amy…"

"Good, now let's go." Amanda said. 

"B—but…" Eric stammered, watching numbly as Amy willingly followed Amanda to a car nearby.


	3. The Plan

Chapter Three

Chapter Three

Mary Jaleski looked around anxiously. _Where are you, Amy? _She thought, almost in a state of panic. Her heart was pounding like crazy. And she was sweating. _Why did I tell her to come here? _Mary screamed at herself. _I'm only putting her into danger!_

Her heart stopped when she saw two identical girls with brown hair walking toward a black car. _Amy!_

"Amy. Wait!"

The girl with the longer hair turned, as if looking for the person who called her name. 

Mary hustled her way to through the crowd. "Amy!" She called again.

Now Amy saw her, and the stunned expression on her face was unmistakable. "Mary--!"

The other girl, obviously one of the Amy clones, frowned. "What are you dong here, Mary Jaleski?"

Mary stopped dead in her tracks. "You…you _know _me?"

The girl threw back her head and laughed. "Why, don't tell me you forgot, Mary. I'm Amanda Chrysler. The girl you once betrayed. You turned me in, Mary. I'll never forget that."

There was no mistaking the anger that was behind Amanda's laughter.

A wave of nausea swept through Mary. "Amanda…" A very unpleasant memory flashed in Mary's mind. It was almost a year ago…Amanda Chrysler, Amy number Nine, crying helplessly in one of the Project Crescent Labs…

"I…I'm sorry…Amanda…" Mary choked out the words.

Amanda chuckled. "Too late for that." She turned to Amy. "Come on, Amy, let's go." She tugged at Amy's sleeve.

Amy didn't budge. She was gazing at Mary coldly…steadily. 

"Amy, come on. There's not much time." Amanda repeated, staring at Amy.

"Amanda…you told me I have to show up for the tests…what kind of tests?" Amy suddenly asked, her eyes still locked on Mary.

"I can't be certain, but it's probably to test your abilities and all that. The Project needs to know if the clones are developing the way they should be…and if it met their standards." Amanda shrugged. "Don't worry, there's nothing to it."

"So why didn't they test _you _instead?" Amy asked, shifting her gaze to Amanda.

"I'm going to be tested too. They need more than one clone, you know, for experimental reasons…" Amanda grinned. "Oh, and I have a very nice surprise for you, Amy. There are other clones already in the labs."

Amy's eye's lit up. "Is Annie there?" She asked with a frown.

"You mean, the one from France?" Amanda shook her head. "They weren't able to reach her. And even if they did, I doubt Annie would cooperate. I think you know what I'm talking about. Annie had been part of the neo-nazis. Much to the dismay of the Project…" she stopped. "Anyway, Amy, we need to hurry. The scientists are waiting."

Mary just stood there, watching as the two clones talk about Project Crescent_. These two girls know nothing about it,_ Mary thought. _They don't know what the Project really wants from them._

Before Mary even realized it, Amy and Amanda were getting into the car. She argued whether she should try to stop both of the girls from getting into the car or if she should try to steer Amy away from Amanda…but she thought better of it.

Mary watched as the car sped past, suddenly wondering who was driving the car. Maybe one of the Project's workers?

"You moron!" A male voice suddenly screamed, startling Mary.

She turned, and saw a slightly familiar guy scowling at her furiously.

The guy was breathless, as if he'd been running. "Why did you let Amy go with that girl?"

Mary suddenly recognized the person. It was Eric Morgan, Tasha's brother.

"This is your fault, Mary Jaleski! What are we going to do now?" Eric's voice was rising.

"Follow them. That's what we should do." Mary answered calmly. She went to her car and dug into her pockets for the car keys. 

Obviously, Eric hadn't been expecting this. He stood there, speechless. 

Mary started the engine. "Now, hurry up, Eric. Hop in. We have a lot to do."

Tasha Morgan stared at the strange array of computers—much more complex than regular ones—in front of her. She knew where she is, this was one of Project Crescent's labs. What was she doing here? Mainly because Project Crescent wanted to use her to make Amy, Number Seven, come here.

Tasha scowled angrily, getting annoyed by the fact that they managed to take her here. She could remember exactly what happened.

One of Amy's clones—Amanda—went to Tasha's house earlier that day and told her that Amy was in trouble. Tasha, of course, was careful enough to ask questions. But, after a while, she felt sure that Amanda was telling the truth and agreed to go with her…

Tasha groaned. How stupid she'd been! Now because of her, Amy would be caught. And not only that, if the Project achieves it's goals, then the whole _world _is doomed.

Tasha tried to find a way to stop this…but her mind just went blank whenever she tried to think. 

Sure, she called Eric, using a payphone, and warned him about Amy…but that wouldn't be enough. It's quite possible that Eric wasn't able to help Amy, and that Amy might be coming into this lab any second now!

Tasha clenched her fists. If only she wasn't fooled by that clone!

Amy stared out the window of the car she was in, wondering what on earth she was doing. Of course, she suspected that this was a trap. In fact, she was almost sure it is.

Amanda must have thought Amy was gullible enough to just go along. But Amy had different things in mind.

If Project Crescent wasn't successfully terminated, that meant someone must still be funding it. The organization, perhaps? Also, if there _still _is a Project, what is its purpose? And why isn't it terminated?

According to her Mom, Nancy Candler, the organization that started the Project wanted to create a race of superior people in order to take over the world. When Nancy and the other scientists learned about this, they terminated the project. 

Obviously, the scientists have failed. And the project is still working…but…why? What was the point of all this? Amy couldn't think of other reasons except of that of the organization. To create the master race they wanted to create in the first place.

Amy was sure she almost fell into the trap. Almost, but not yet. 

Amy figured that she couldn't exactly just get out of the car and escape Amanda. Because even if she manages to escape, the organization is still going to look for her one way or another. Obviously, the organization knew where she lives, and where they can find her.

Also, Tasha won't be released until Amy shows up. That means Amy had no choice but to go there and free Tasha. 

Besides, according to Amanda, some of the other clones were already there. Which means that the Project already have the DNA structure that they need, whether Amy goes or not, the Project will still continue.

A plan was beginning to form in Amy's head. Now everything was clear.

The only solution is to go into Project Crescent---and try to terminate it, again.

Before it's too late.


	4. Noone To Trust

Chapter Four

Chapter Four

"We're here, Amy." Amanda announced, tapping Amy's shoulder lightly.

Amy nodded. The ride was long, but Amy barely noticed. She was busy memorizing the path they had taken. She knew it would be necessary to find her way back…that is, if she manages to escape…

Amy wondered why the organization people weren't so careful in taking her here. For instance, they didn't blindfold Amy or something so Amy wouldn't know where the Project's lab is. 

For some reason, this scared Amy. She knew the scientists aren't stupid. They knew the extent of the Amy's abilities. They must have figured that the Amys wouldn't be stupid enough to just go along. They would be ready of the chance that one of the Amys might try to stop them.

Maybe…maybe the scientists meant this to happen? Maybe this was some sort of plan…

Amy tried to clear her head. This was getting too complicated. 

"Come on, Amy." Amanda said, disrupting Amy's thoughts. 

Amy got out of the car and took a good look of the parking lot. It looked just like a regular parking lot. Not that Amy expected it to be bizarre or anything…it's just that the place looked so…ordinary.

"You're quiet." Amanda commented, peering at Amy curiously. "Nervous?"

"I guess." Amy suddenly scolded herself for acting so suspiciously. Amanda might suspect she's planning something.

"Don't worry." Amanda assured her. "It's not anything complicated. I've taken these tests a thousand times before."

Somehow, this fact disturbs Amy. So Amanda had been working for the project. All along, the Project and the organization had the DNA that they needed. So why do they need the other clones?

"Amanda, what's…you know, the purpose of all this?" Amy found herself asking. She just couldn't help herself. There were too many questions in her mind she felt like she's going to explode. She needed some answers.

"You mean the tests?" Amanda asked, leading Amy into the back entrance.

"No, I mean, the Project."

Amanda looked thoughtful for a moment. "It's an experiment. You know, on human cloning. The scientists need to prove their…you know, their theories about it."

Amy didn't quite believe this. "What would happen next? I mean, after this whole _experiment_? What then?"

Amanda shrugged. "It's none of our business."

"Of course it is! Don't act so clueless, Amanda. You know what's behind all this. You should have figured it all out by now! After all those years you've been working for the project!" Amy blurted out. A second after she said those things, Amy realized what she said and suddenly wanted to take it back.

Amanda frowned. "What do you mean?"

Amy argued between telling Amanda the whole truth, or just telling her a few facts to get the information Amy wants from her. 

"I mean, what's the point of this project? This can't be just some experiment. What's the…goal of Project Crescent?" Amy asked carefully.

Amanda shrugged, as if this was absolutely insignificant. "Human cloning."

"Oh, you mean, cloning of _superior _humans? We're genetically engineered to be superior on purpose. Why?"

Amanda gazed at her. "You make it sound as if this is _illegal _or something. It's an _experiment, _Amy. They're experimenting on human genes, see what they can do with it, see if they can make humans better."

Amy started to open her mouth to contest this, when they reached the hallway. Amy decided that it would be better if she closed her mouth. 

She looked down the hallway. The walls were white…like a hospital's. Rooms with numbers on it lined the walls. Once again, Amy marveled on how ordinary the place looked.

"Where are the other Amys?" Amy asked.

"They're in the examination room, I think." Amanda replied. They stopped in front of one of the rooms. The door was labeled 303J.

"It's room 303J. We're on the third floor?" Amy asked incredulously.

"Well, in a sense."

Amy frowned. "What do you mean?"

"There are two other floors below us." Amanda replied thoughtfully. "Well, three, if you count the basement…"

"We just came from the parking lot. We're on the ground floor." Amy said, slightly confused. 

Amanda shrugged. "The room numbers has nothing to do with what floors it's in." 

"But weren't the numbers supposed to help you find the room?" Amy asked. "I mean, how do you know which room is which?"

"These buildings work differently, Amy." Amanda said slowly, as if she's talking to a child. 

Amy shrugged, deciding not to pry anymore. "So, what's this room?"

"It's only a waiting room." Amanda replied. "You should stay in here while I get the doctors."

"Okay," Amy agreed, tentatively walking into the room.

"Cool. I'd be right back." Amanda flashed her a smile and left. 

Amy waited a few minutes. Then she went out of the room. She knew this was her chance to snoop around.

She walked quickly through the hallways. If the other Amys were here, then it wouldn't be a problem if somebody sees her. They would just think she's one of the Amy clones they've been experimenting with.

All the rooms were alike, which was giving Amy a hard time on deciding where to go. Finally, she spotted a room labeled 318L. Below it, there was a sign that said, authorized personnel only. Interesting.

Amy turned the knob, to her surprise, it wasn't locked. Her heart suddenly pounded. What if somebody's in there? She could get caught.

Amy carefully pushed the door open. The room was dark, and Amy was relieved. 

She went in, not daring to turn the lights on, somebody might suspect. Besides, she can see well in the dark. 

She saw a surprisingly huge laboratory. The room was spacious. And there was a large computer at the center of it.

Amy gingerly walked over to the computer. She might find some valuable information there.

The computer was already on, which is strange. But maybe they don't usually turn off computers in labs like this.

Amy stared at the screen. There was a log in window where you should write your name and password. There was already a name on it, NC318L, and the password was saved. Amy's pulse raced, wondering why the scientist would so carelessly leave the computer with the password still saved on the log in window.

No time to wonder about that.

Amy clicked on the 'OK' button.

She suddenly had access to various files she couldn't understand. Most of it just scientific gibberish about human cloning and genetic engineering.

Then, she came across a file named, Amy5. Just out of curiosity, she opened it.

It was some information about Amy, Number Five. About where she lives, what kind of atmosphere she has at home, what kind of school she goes to…it also contains some information about her physical and intellectual abilities. Like, how far and clearly she can see, how good her hearing is, stuff like that. There were also various charts, graphs and tables about Amy5's development. 

Amy found some very interesting information about Amy5. Suddenly, a very unwelcome thought hit her. They could have some information on _her _too!

She quickly searched for a file named Amy7. In no time at all, she found it. Amy's heart was pounding in her ears when she opened it. It was remarkably shorter than Amy5's file. 

Her eyes read the information at inhuman speed:

Summary report on Amy Number Seven:

Peaceful and quiet environment at home…goes to a regular suburban public school…special abilities developing fine. Eyesight and hearing are excellent. Physical strength and memory are excellent…abilities started to develop about six months before…copes with regular kids at her age…

Yet to undergo examination.

After that, there were lots of blank charts and graphs obviously reserved for the results of the tests. The tests Amy was about to take.

Amy's mind raced. How did the Scientists know about all this? About what school she goes to…about when her abilities developed. Did they spy on her or something?

Amy's heart skipped a beat when she felt a slight movement behind her. She turned, looking around nervously. She was sure something _moved_. Her senses never failed her.

"Who is there?" Amy asked, trying to keep her voice from trembling. She took a step back. Maybe she could just try to run out the room as fast as she can? She sure can outrun the person—whoever he or she may be.

Amy heard another low, almost inaudible sound. She turned to the direction where the sound came from. She noticed a faint outline of a woman in the shadows, which couldn't be seen if you have ordinary eyesight. But Amy doesn't have ordinary eyesight.

"Don't move, Amy." A very familiar voice said.

Amy froze. She recognized the voice. She'd know that voice anywhere. It was the voice of a woman she'd always loved. Amy's mind suddenly felt like exploding. She just couldn't figure it out. She was just so hurt and confused.

Nancy Candler stepped out of the shadows.

"M--mom, what are you doing here?" Amy choked the words out. Confusion and shock clouding her brain, she willed herself to look into her mother's eyes—she froze.

Amy stared numbly at her mother.

Nancy was holding a gun. 


	5. What to do

You Never Know

You Never Know

Chapter Five

Amy stared at her mother. "Mom? W-what are you doing here?"

Nancy gazed back at her, a strange blank expression on her face. "Amy…I'm sorry. I'm very sorry."

Amy was close to tears. She didn't know what to say…what to feel. She knew she wanted to feel anger on her mother…but she just couldn't. All she felt was sadness. Betrayal…

"Mom…all this time…you were working with Project Crescent? All this time? And I thought…I thought…" Amy's voice broke, tears stinging the back of her eyes.

Nancy shook her head. "No, not until…well, recently. I didn't have a choice, Amy."

Amy just stared at her.

Nancy took a deep breath. "They've always known, Amy. They've never really believed the clones died from the explosion. They've always known. And so…they created a second Project Crescent. When the Amys reached the full bloom of their abilities…they knew it was time to bring you back to the labs…I hope you understand."

Amy bit her lip, fighting back the tears and trying to clear her head. "So…you worked for the second project?"

"I didn't want to Amy. They gave me no choice." Nancy said sincerely.

Amy chuckled grimly. "Oh, so you're going to help taking over the world too? Nice job, Mom."

"Amy!" Nancy said sharply. "You know I would never do that."

"Oh really? Then what are you doing now?" Amy snapped, feeling the anger for the first time.

Nancy looked as if she were about to burst. "Amy, will you listen to me? I never wanted to work for this…this damned Project, okay? The reason I'm here is because I plan to end it, you understand? I want to terminate Project Crescent…again!"

Amy was speechless for a moment. So Nancy was here because of the same reason why Amy was here.

"Mom…" Amy started, wondering if she could believe her mother's words. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I never knew." Nancy replied sadly, her voice softening. "I never knew there was a second project until Mary Jaleski came to warn me. I wanted to tell you…but I didn't have the chance."

Amy nodded, her anger subsiding. Maybe…maybe her mother was telling the truth. In fact, Amy felt bad for doubting her own mother…

"How are we going to do it?" Amy asked.

Nancy's face was blank. "Do what?"

"Terminate the project. How are we going to do that?" Amy reminded her.

Nancy sighed, leaning on the wall. "I don't know. I've been trying to think of a way…a way to end this project without actually hurting anyone…especially you and the other Amys."

Amy's mind raced. She figured that even if she and the other clones managed to escape, the project would still continue—since the scientists already have the DNA that they need…Amy turned to her mom.

"Mom, why are they going through all this trouble to get the twelve clones? I mean, they already have the DNA structure they need." Amy asked.

Nancy smiled ironically. "For the simple reason of not wanting to wait another twelve years for the clones to develop. Of course, they will if they have to."

Amy nodded thoughtfully, wondering why she hadn't thought of that. So that means it doesn't really matter of the clones were there or not. The Project will still continue…

Amy suddenly realized something. "Mom, the Project isn't the problem. The real problem is the organization. As long as they exist…there will always be a Project Crescent. Even if we terminate this one…they will just create another project."

Nancy smiled at her daughter. "What makes you think the organization is responsible for this?"

Amy's mouth dropped open. "Aren't they?"

"The truth is…I don't know. But I know this much, the Project and the organization aren't exactly getting along. In other words, I don't think the organization is working with the Project at all."

Amy's mind was blurred with confusion again. "But…if the organization isn't behind all this…then who is?"

"I don't know, Amy." Nancy said sadly. "I really don't know."

A thought suddenly struck Amy. "Hey mom, why are you holding that gun?"

Nancy gave her a wry smile. "Why, for protection."

"Who do you need to protect yourself from?"

"From the other scientists, from the other Amys…you can't trust anybody around here." Nancy said solemnly.

Amy agreed. "I know, Mom." Suddenly, Amy remembered something. "Hey, where's Tasha?"

"They're probably going to let her go by now. Don't worry about her." Nancy answered. "Which reminds me, you better get back to where you're supposed to be. They might be looking for you."

"Oh, yeah." Amy sighed and tried to clear her thoughts. "See you later mom." She turned to leave.

Nancy watched her daughter leave wistfully. Just when Amy was out of earshot, Nancy whispered almost inaudibly.

"I love you, Amy."

Mary Jaleski parked had the car in the building's parking lot. She took a deep breath and tried to compose herself.

Somehow, she gathered her courage and spoke to one of the Project' guards. "I'm Mary Jaleski, one of the agents. I think you know me by now." She showed her ID card and pulled Eric Morgan into the building with her.

The guard frowned at Eric. "Who is that boy with you?"

"An acquaintance. Will you just let us in?" Mary asked irritably.

The guard shook his head. "I can't let the boy in unless he got an ID."

Mary bit her lip impatiently. "He _has _an ID. Right, Marcus?" She turned to look at Eric.

Eric looked blank for a moment. Then he seemed to get what Mary was implying. "Right." He said quickly.

"His name is Marcus Summers. He'd been working with me since last year." Mary explained, trying to sound sure and bored. "Now will you let us in?"

"Sorry, Miss. I need to see the boy's ID." The guard insisted.

Mary tried to hold back a scream. This guard is sure making this hard for her. She rolled her eyes. "Marcus, do you have your ID with you?"

Eric bit his lip, not knowing what to say. He tried to act older and maturer. "No," he frowned at the guard. "Is this necessary? I've been in this building a million times before. Will you just let us in? What do you think I am, a thief?"

Mary hid a smile. Eric can sure act. "Exactly." She agreed, frowning at the guard. "We're in a hurry, okay? Or do you want the director to know this? We're late!"

The guard looked torn. Then he sighed. "Fine, but if that boy makes a mess, you're responsible, Miss Jaleski."

"Now, I don't know why you have the nerve to talk to me like that." Mary snapped. She turned to Eric. "Come on, Marcus."

Mary grinned to herself as they went into the hallway, congratulating herself for being so composed in a situation like this. But a knot was forming in her stomach. Could she really do this? Could she go against the Project and risk her own life to save the Amys?


	6. Amy's Plan

You Never Know

You Never Know

Chapter Six: Amy's Plan

Weeks had passed since Amy Candler was brought to Project Crescent. Amy barely noticed. She had a lot to do and a whole lot to think about. She had managed to make a plan…a very good plan, in fact, but only if she could pull it off.

__

This is it, Amy thought with determination as she sped through the halls. _I'm going to make it happen._

Amy fingered the lab keys Nancy had given her. It was a great help when Amy needs to snoop around. In the weeks she had spent in the labs, she had gathered enough information to pull off her plan.

She stopped in front of a big metal door. It was one of the main labs---one of the biggest and most complex. It's also the place where Amy can find what she's looking for. The central computer.

Amy quickly unlocked the door and stepped inside, careful not to make a sound. It was past midnight, and it was the perfect time for Amy to do what she has to do. No scientists and doctors walking around, only a few guards who are mainly at the front and back entrances of the building. Of course, there are security cameras, but Nancy took care of that. She disabled it so Amy can walk around.

Amy went directly to the central computer. If Amy was right, this computer contains all the basic and most important information. It also holds access to other computers in all the labs.

Amy had been here many times, and her photographic memory helps a lot. Even in the dark, she knows exactly how to handle the complex computer system.

In a matter of seconds, Amy had changed the passwords into a bunch of random letters and numbers so the scientists wouldn't be able to access them, which would be a major problem to Project Crescent.

Of course, Amy deleted all the files too. So just in case the scientists managed to hack in without the password…well, the files would be gone.

Amy smiled to herself as she deleted all the files of the computers of every single lab. It didn't take Amy more than twenty minutes to do all that.

Of course, Amy knows that there are other Project Crescent Labs across the country. And those other labs hold information like these too. And before she knows it, the data would be restored and Project Crescent would continue pursuing its goal…

But Amy wasn't going to let that happen. After the missing files freak out the scientists, Amy is going to destroy the _real _opponent. The people behind the project.

"The guys are asking for a report. You know, about what's going on here. Who's doing it?" Dr. Harris asked, tapping her pen on the table. They were in one of the building's main labs. Scientists and doctors were working busily around them.

Mary Jaleski's head jerked up. "What kind of report?"

"_You _want to do it, Ms. Jaleski?" Dr. Harris frowned. "I'm not sure you can do it, Mary, after all, you know little about what's happening in the Project. I think it's better to let one of the scientists do it."

Mary laughed, "Who needs all the scientific terms and facts? I bet the guys at the organization know as much about it as I do. All they need to know is if the clones are doing fine and if they're meeting their expectations. You know what I mean."

Dr. Harris opened her mouth to reply to this when one of the scientists tapped her shoulder.

"There's a problem," The short, redheaded scientist said seriously. "I couldn't seem to access one of the computers main codes. It must have been altered---"

"I'm busy, Dr. Lane. Can you discuss this minor problem with somebody else?" Dr. Harris snapped.

Dr. Lane had to stop herself from retorting. "Yes, ma'am." She said defiantly. 

"As I was saying, before I was so rudely interrupted…" Dr. Harris turned her head to face Mary. "Yes, I see your point, Ms. Jaleski. But it's going to look better with scientific evidence." 

"Don't underestimate my knowledge, Dr. Harris." Mary said, then added, "Anyway, all you need to do is give me a report and I'm going to study it and present it to them. I don't need to be a scientist to do that."

"I know but—"

"Dr. Harris, I'm a trusted agent. And that's what I do, gather information and present it to the organization." Mary smiled confidently. "I can do it. And don't worry, I'm going to make it sound like you guys are _really _doing a good job here."

Dr. Harris regarded her coldly. "We _are _doing a good job, Ms. Jaleski. I think you can see how much progress Project Crescent is making. The clones are doing fine and developing the perfection they are meant to have. We are close to achieving our goals!"

__

Much to my dismay. Mary thought secretly. "Exactly. So, when's the report?"

Dr. Harris raised her eyebrows. "What makes you think _you _are the one doing it?"

"Because I'm an experienced agent and I'm taking this job if I want to." Mary replied. "Anyway, you should be thankful I'm actually _volunteering _for the job. I bet none of the other scientist would want to go present a report to the organization."

Dr. Harris sighed. "Fine. They're expecting the report by Tuesday. I'm going to give you some notes and you should study it before you present it, okay? I want them to know how successful this Project is."

"Um, where am I going to meet them, anyway?" Mary asked uneasily.

"Ah, yes. Their office is located a couple of miles away from here. Don't worry, someone will drive you there."

Mary almost jumped for joy. This is her chance. Her chance to make it up to the Amys. Her chance to find out who this organization people are…and how to stop them.

Tasha Morgan couldn't believe what had happened in the past few weeks. The Project got Amy, and Eric is still pretending to be that Marcus Summers guy. Not to mention that she was _still _held captive in the labs of Project Crescent. Her parents, who were away on vacation, are going back in a couple of weeks. They had told Nancy Candler to take care of Tasha and Eric while they're away. _Boy, Mom and Dad are going to freak when they learn about this_. Tasha thought. 

"I can't believe you gave them our house number Eric. I mean, did they actually believe you're Marcus Summers the agent?" Tasha asked incredulously.

"Yes, well…at least the guard did. He let me in. And that's a good thing. I can help Amy that way." Eric rationalized.

"Yeah, and what happens when the real Marcus Summers shows up? What then?" Tasha asked.

"Then I'm dead. But that's not going to happen. And, anyway, it was Mary's idea." Eric muttered. "And this is to help Amy, remember?"

"And exactly how is pretending to be an agent going to help Amy?" Tasha asked again, getting more and more frantic by the second.

"Tasha, calm down." Eric mumbled. "We'll get through this okay?"

"Eric, it's not easy to believe that! Here we are, trapped in this stupid lab for _weeks. _I should be going crazy by now!" Tasha felt like screaming.

"Why didn't they release you, anyway? I thought they were going to let you go once Amy comes here." Eric asked.

"That's what I thought." Tasha said grimly. "So what else is new? They lied. They're using me to make Amy cooperate in those experiments. Amy said she'd cooperate once they let me go, but the scientists won't believe her. Just wait till Mom and Dad comes back and learns about this. They're going to snap."

"I'm sure they're going to sue them, too. This is illegal." Eric added.

"You noticed." Tasha said sarcastically.

For once, Eric ignored Tasha's sarcasm and focused on things instead. He keeps wondering what would happen in the next couple of weeks. Amy said she has a plan…but she better be done with her plan before his parents come back. Before this whole situation turn into a lawsuit.

Amy Candler talked to the other clones. It was easy, since there were only five of them now. The other seven weren't able to show up for the experiments. There was only Amys Number Two, Number Four, Number Five, Number Nine and Amy Candler---Amy number Seven.

All of them agreed to cooperate with Amy. Except Amanda Chrysler, number nine.

"You are insane, Amy." Amanda said, shaking her head. "Do you really think you can beat this people? Reality check, Amy. They may not be superior clones like us, but they're powerful too—in a sense."

"What is more insane, Amanda? Staying here and let them use you to take over the world? Or trying to stop them and escape back into a normal life you once had?" Amy asked in a challenging voice.

"I never had a normal life, Amy."

"Then this is your chance to have one!" Amy almost screamed. "Amanda, please. You have to understand how important this is. Don't you see? They're just using us to take over the world!"

"God, Amy. What makes you so sure about that? In case you'd like to know, the Project's goal is _not _to take over the world." Amanda rolled her eyes, as if Amy was being stupid. "Don't be silly."

"Oh, yeah? Then what is?" Amy shot back. "What's the goal of this project?"

"Amy, the scientists are just experimenting with human genes. Seeing what they can do with it. Seeing if they can make humans better. It's for the benefit of mankind, Amy."

Amy gritted her teeth. "If this is for the benefit of mankind, then why is it so secret?"

"Simply because the Project doesn't want attention. Not yet, anyway." Amanda shrugged, like it was no big deal. It was really getting on Amy's nerves.

"Would you listen to me?" Amy was having a hard time in keeping her voice down. "I _know _this, okay? I _know _what the Project's real goal is!"

"Oh yeah? What makes you so sure?" Amanda said in a challenging voice that really annoyed Amy.

"Because the former scientists themselves told me!" Amy blurted out, hardly controlling herself.

Amanda chuckled. "_Those _people? And what makes you sure they're telling the truth? What makes you sure you're believing the right thing? What makes you sure you can trust them, anyway? You don't really know them."

Amy opened her mouth to retort, but no sound came out. She was suddenly of loss of words. She pondered over Amanda's question…what _did _make her so sure those people were telling the truth? Dr. Jaleski…Mr. Devon…Dr. Hopkins…Amy's own mother, Nancy….

What does Amy really know about them? What really made Amy think they're telling the truth? Could she really trust them?

Amy tried to push those thoughts out of her mind and glared at Amanda instead. "What made _you _think you're believing the right thing? What made you sure _you're _not the one being fooled?"

"Because I've been in this Project longer than any other clone had…and I know more about it than you and those _former scientists _does. In case you'd like to know, your mother and her friends don't know everything about the project. And, to be blunt, they're not exactly the smartest people in the world." Amanda chuckled.

Amy wanted to scream. "Listen, Amanda. This is not about them, okay? This is about us. Admit it, Amanda, you don't _want _to stay here and be experimented on for the rest of your life, do you? You want to escape, right? You want to end this go back to your old normal life. Am I right?"

Amanda didn't answer.

"Am I _right_?" Amy yelled. "Amanda, please, open your eyes. They're using you, you understand? They're _using _you for their little plots and goals. And I'll have you know, you have every right in the world to do what you want and have a normal happy life! They don't own you. You're a human being too, you know!"

"I can't have a normal _happy _life, Amy." Amanda said coldly, a strange blank expression on her face. "And you know why? Because I'm not a _normal _human being! I'm a clone, Amy. A _clone. _A clone genetically engineered by these scientists years ago. I don't have a normal life, Amy. I'm a _clone_!"

With that, she started crying. "All my life, Amy, _all my life, _the only thing I wanted was to be a normal kid. To have a _normal _life. I wanted to get out of this damned laboratory. I wanted to escape. I tried. I tried a million times before. And guess what? Nothing happened, Amy, _nothing_! I'm still here, _still _a clone, _still _trapped in this stupid laboratory, _still _having a miserable pointless life, and _still_ trapped in this stupid nightmare!"

Amy was taken aback. She didn't expect this. Not at all. She took a step forward.

"Now you see why I don't want to go with that little plan of yours? Now you see? What, you think you're going to make it? I'm telling you now, Amy, you're wasting your time." Amanda sobbed, covering her face and hiding her tears.

"Amanda…" Amy said tentatively, taking another step toward her.

"Go away." Amanda mumbled between sobs, she turned away. "Don't even try to make me feel better. Because I don't care. You hear? I don't care."

"Amanda, if you really want to end this nightmare…you can. Let's keep trying, okay? Let's keep trying. Now is not the time to give up." Amy said softly.

"That's what I said a hundred times before." Amanda snapped. "I kept believing I can make it. I kept hoping. I kept _trying. _And did I make it? No, I didn't! And I'm telling you, Amy, I'm tired of it. Okay? I'm freakin' sick of it!"

Amy bit her lip. "Amanda, I promise you one thing." She started, feigning confidence despite her own doubts. "We _can _get out of here. And we will. I promise you that. I'm not going to let you down." 

"Sure, whatever." Amanda rolled her eyes and walked away, wiping the tears off her face.

Amy sighed and dropped on the soft couch behind her. She felt exhausted, not physically; a clone like Amy hardly gets tired. But Amy felt worn out. Maybe she was just a little overwhelmed by all these problems. It's just too much…

And now she's beginning to doubt her own plan…doubt her own hopes… Can she really do it?

Or is this just some phony hope she's holding onto? Maybe she's just fooling herself. Believing something that's never going to happen…

Amy shook her head. _Stop it, Amy! _She wanted to scream. _Keep trying! This isn't the time to give up!_

Amy wished she could believe her own words.


End file.
